<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The planet I loved and what he was like by shamelessbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597497">The planet I loved and what he was like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbi/pseuds/shamelessbi'>shamelessbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drug Addiction, Howard blames himself for everything, M/M, References to Drugs, Relationship with no name, Vince parties too much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbi/pseuds/shamelessbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about howince<br/>After “party” they never defined their relationship, both out of fear of scaring the other off as a result, Vince drinks and does drugs and spirals whereas Howard blames himself for it all. This is the fall out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howard Moon/Vince Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The planet I loved and what he was like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900194">Like Tides to the Moon</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyborglostintimeandspace/pseuds/acyborglostintimeandspace">acyborglostintimeandspace</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I won’t share you<br/>
Hot skin and glitter covered cheeks<br/>
Burning with desire, spilling out at the edges<br/>
Drunk on it, drunk from the constant drink in your hand<br/>
They’re always free these days<br/>
Please don’t leave me for them, don’t fall down the rabbit hole<br/>
I’ve seen so many before me join the madhatter for tea, don’t let the next be you<br/>
I won’t share you, I’ll have you all<br/>
Slight imperfections, Smoking, chipped nail polish and flirtinis<br/>
I’m afraid this is all we have<br/>
But isn’t it wonderful<br/>
Isn’t it lovely and sweet and broken and crumbling<br/>
This is all we have but<br/>
You’re here in my arms and it feels like I have the world </p>
<p>The moon watching over us<br/>
You were so high I could taste the stars in your lips<br/>
Feel their cold fire, I know they’re killing me but I still want to feel them<br/>
I suppose we are akin to them, this thing between us<br/>
That is unspoken, that has no name, sitting in the corner collecting dust because to acknowledge it would cause a terrible loss<br/>
There’s no distinction between us, we left mortal bodies and joined<br/>
Melting and twisting together<br/>
There’s no distinction between us so we cannot see what’s happening to us<br/>
I do not know what it is and you don’t either but as unsure as we are<br/>
We hold each other still, destined to shatter and fall or stay joined<br/>
It’s too much to risk so we stay stagnating stuck in the same middle ground, that limbo and we wait and wait<br/>
And it breaks and breaks and breaks<br/>
You are gasoline, rum on a fire, you are the sun and I am but a humble match, a dry bush in the barren land<br/>
We burn and burn and burn and then we repeat<br/>
I don’t wish to lose you but I’m afraid we will have nothing left if we continue</p>
<p>If we were to liken us to someone else, a couple of lovers or soulmates<br/>
I don’t know what we are but I’m sure if we described us to other people they’d have their version of what we are<br/>
But<br/>
The problem would lie in we are too much like each other now to say who’s who<br/>
We have been melted and recasted into what we are now<br/>
This entity between us that also encompasses us<br/>
It has no name but we both know it’s here<br/>
Maybe we should name it<br/>
On a warm sunny day we will lie in the grass, your head on my lap<br/>
Fingers tangled in hair<br/>
And we will name it<br/>
Soft wind blowing through, hazy high and crumbly clouds<br/>
Perhaps for now we will name it us<br/>
I believe that’s the only name for now that would do us any justice </p>
<p>Wishful thinking<br/>
For a pessimist as you say I am<br/>
When it comes to you I never run out of optimism<br/>
It’s too late, I see it now. I didn’t before<br/>
Kept hoping more and more that you’d change, that it was just fun, that the ball of colours you were would return<br/>
The sunshine kid back again<br/>
A crimp on your lips and a guitar in my hands<br/>
Together again, whole again but Not<br/>
Because that’s not going to happen, I see it now<br/>
Im sorry, I should’ve tried harder. I watched you sink<br/>
Twisting and screaming<br/>
And I<br/>
I stood and watched, a siren to her prey<br/>
I tried please believe me<br/>
I’ve got to go now, I’m sorry little man<br/>
We’ve changed and this thing we’ll never be the same and I will never be the same and you<br/>
You will continue to party and accept the drinks and the drugs<br/>
Visit the stars for me, tell them I’m sorry I didn’t save your creation</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>